


The Reckless and the Brave

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari (Fem! Arthur) and Gale (Fem! Gwaine) ride off into the forest for a hunt. But while in the forest they find much more than a deer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckless and the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All Time Low - The reckless and the brave.  
> Merlynn = Fem! Merlin  
> Lanie = Fem! Lancelot  
> Gale = Fem! Gwaine  
> Ari = Fem! Arthur

Gale and Ari tied their horses to a tree. They stalked quietly in pursuit of a rabbit. They stopped dead when they heard a large splash to their left. They grinned at one another. 'Deer' Ari mouthed at Gale. They stealthily approached the tiny lake. Ari nocked another arrow in her bow and went to move around the tree when they heard giggles. Ari loosened her bow and signaled to Gale to take a peek with her. They peeked around the tree to see two women bathing in the lake. One woman had a strong muscular build and the girls could see the muscles in her thighs even from the distance they were at. she had long brown hair, down to her waist. The other woman, a scrawny little thing, was paler than the moon where as her friend looked like the sun had bent down and kissed every inch of her body. The scrawny woman had wavy dark brown hair that stopped an inch or so above her elbows. Both women were slim and ample breasted. Ari stared at the two beautiful women and over at Gale and her D-cup and then over at her own _barely-a-B-cup_ and visibly pouted. the scrawny one splashed the other and they got into a bit of a playful fight. They were clearly good friends. Ari sobered her expression quickly. Ari turned back around and whispered to Gale, "We should go." "Hmmm ok." Gale whispered, eyes never leaving the girls but making to leave just the same. "Whoa. Hold on. Ari, look at _this."_   Ari narrowed her eyes but looked anyway. The two women were kissing, the scrawny girl had her hands tangled in her counterparts hair and the muscular one had her hands gripping the girls bum. The muscular one backed the other against a rock and began sucking down her neck. The scrawny girl moaned. Ari's face heated up, embarrassingly, she could feel herself growing wet. "w-we should go." Gale raised an eyebrow. "Once in a lifetime opportunity, my friend. And we are not wasting it." Gale moved in front of a closer tree hidden from the women's view and leaned against it. Ari followed her quickly and heatedly whispered, "Gale you perv! we cannot spy innocent young ladies like this! It's not right!" Gale was obviously about to argue when the scrawny girl moaned loudly. "Ahh! Lanie!" Ari and Gale both turned back to the scene. The muscular one, 'Lanie' was kneeling in the water between the other girls legs. "How does that feel, Merlynn?" Lanie purred. Ari felt her legs go weak and she leaned back against Gale who slid them down the tree. Ari's head was resting on the front of Gale's shoulder and they could see everything perfectly. The princess and the 'noble knight' were hidden completely from view. The scrawny girl, Merlynn writhed. They were close enough they could see her moving, fucking herself on Lanie's tongue. "Oh fuck." Ari whispered. Gale's Arms wrapped around her and started gently massaging her breasts. "You enjoying the show, _Princess?_   The sight of two women get you off?" Gale whispered in her ear, the air tickling Ari in the most delightful way. Gale slid one hand down Ari's stomach and beneath her breeches. Gale rubbed slow circles over Ari's clit with her thumb. Ari whimpered. "you are already so wet." Gale purred. "What if we joined them? Would you like Lanie to eat you out while Merlynn kissed you? While I hold you? Whose name would you call out when you came, _Princess?_ " Gale slipped a finger into Ari, quickly followed by a second. Ari bit her lip to quiet her moan. Gale started whispering dirty things in her ear like, " _you little slut, you like my fingers in you?"_ or _"look at them fuck, you're such a little perv."_ All Ari could do was nod along and whimper, lost in the sensation of being touched for the first time. Ari watched Merlynn cum all over Lanie's face and then spread the other girl wide on the rock to return the favor. When Merlynn started scissoring so did Gale. Gale matched every thrust and move Merlynn did expertly finger fucking the young Princess. Ari and Lanie came at the same time, which was lucky considering Ari came loudly. She sat against Gale for a minute, catching her breath. Then she turned and undid Gale's breeches. "What are you doing?" Gale chuckled. "I wanna try." Ari said yanking down the other girls breeches. "Try what?" Gale grinned at Ari. "This." Ari said bending down and licking a stripe up the other girls cunt. "OHMYGOD." Gale pushed the words out with a moan. Ari started scissoring her while sucking on Gale's little nub. It didn't take long for Gale to fall apart. She came all over Ari's fingers. Ari grinned mischievously and popped one finger her mouth. "Oh fuck." Gale said as she watched the other girl suck her fingers clean. The two women from the water, having heard Gale fall apart burst through the bushes. Merlynn blushed wildly and said, "Oh my god! were you guys spying on us?!" Gale dopily turned her head to the, _still naked,_ women and said, "Welcome to Camelot, mind if we join you?"


End file.
